Dean's 14 angel daughter
by Phoenix Blackheart
Summary: WHat happens when Dean gets drunk and gets him new wife pregnant. it takes him after he gets out of hell to realize he has a pregnant wife waiting for him to come home.


Author Note: I don't own the story or plot of Supernatural or the characters. The only thing I own is my OC Caroline AngelLock. This story is set aroung the end of season three going into season 4.

* * *

When being the daughter of the angel Castiel was hard especially when it came to telling two monster hunters by the name Winchester. I been traveling with the Winchesters for about a year or so and now here I am about 6 months before Dean is taken to Hell. Trust me finding out that you're pregnant was not my idea of saving the world. When I found out I was pregnant was when we were dealing with the yellow eyed demon. John Winchester lost his life due to protecting his sons. After we killed the demon we went to a hotel to stay in that's when I ran pass Dean and Sam to get to the bathroom. I barely made it to the bathroom before I threw up so many time that Dean came to check on me.

"Hey Care you okay babe?" Said Dean

"Yeah I'm fine just ate something bad."

"Care I hate to act doctor here but you look really pale." Said Sam

"Here Care go lay on my bed and get some rest I'll find you something to eat." Said Dean

"Okay thanks you guys."

I went to lay on Dean's bed when I got sick again that's when I knew that I was pregnant. I couldn't tell Dean now cause he'll think that it's not his. I didn't know what to do until Dean came back with my favorite food. Sam helped me get to the little table where we can eat and Dean had this look that shown concern.

"So Care how are you feeling." Said Dean

"Still feel like Hell."

"Well if you want you can take break for a while until you're better." Said Dean

"You would really let me do that."

"Yeah you need a break I can call Bobby to have him meet us here since we're not that far from him to have you stay with him." Said Dean

I got up and hugged Dean then I kissed him. I went to pack my things while Dean called up Bobby. I still didn't know when to tell him that I was pregnant. My mom was only five months pregnant when she had me and my brothers. Then my father who I knew was going to be pissed off as Hell left when I was six months old. We half angel beings grow fast when in the womb. After Dean called Bobby he walked up to me to see that I was packing all my things until he saw the necklace with the angel wing heart shape pendent.

"I remember when I gave this to you." Said Dean

"Yeah and how I never took it off unless I was sleeping."

"Well Bobby will be here soon." Said Dean

"Okay oh Dean..."

"Yeah what is it?" Said Dean

"Don't do anything that will get you killed."

"I will try." Said Dean

After a while Bobby shown up in his truck and helped me get my things loaded up. As I was leaving i gave Sam a hug and dean something that may save his life.

"You're giving me your lucky knife." Said Dean

"Yeah one of my uncles blessed it so it will protect you. I love you Dean."

"Love you too Care." Said Dean

When we left sam and Dean went one way while Bobby and I went to his junkyard/house. I was looking out the window when Bobby noticed my small baby bump.

"So when are you going to tell him Care." Said Bobby

"So you can notice.i don't know even if my father found out he'll kill Dean for getting my pregnant."

"How far along are you." Said Bobby

"About three weeks."

"Well then let's go get you things for the baby." Said Bobby

-4 months after Dean is taken to hell-

"God why is it that when my mom was pregnant she gave birth to my brothers and I at five months along why I'm going through a normal pregnancy."

"MAybe the baby wants the be normal." Said Bobby

"True. Huh Bobby someone is in the house."

"Okay Care stay here and don't move." Said Bobby

"Woah hold on there Bobby it's me Dean." Said Dean

"How do I know you're not a demon." Said Bobby

"You can ask my wife that question." Said Dean

"He's not a demon and you remembered what happened about 6 months ago."

"Yeah and somehow I was pulled out of hell for that reason according to the person who pulled me out." Said Dean

"who pulled you out?"

"I did. My god you surely have grown Care." Said Castiel

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"I wanted to see you happy and to say I'm sorry for the pain i caused you." Said Castiel

"Oh Dad you're forgiven cause I knew you couldn't kill the father of your grandchild."

"Wow she forgave him just like that." Said Sam

"Well yeah she needs her father back." Said Bobby

"So when will you know if it's a boy or girl." Said Castiel

"It's a girl. sorry i used what little powers I can used to find out."

"Good cause i have the perfect name for her." Said Dean

"You do and what's that."

"Angel Rose Mary Winchester." Said Dean

"You used our moms' first names as her middle names."

-5 months later the due date-

i was just sitting on the couch when i felt Angel wanting out. I tugged on Dean's shirt to let him know that I was going into labor.

"Care what is it are you okay?" Said Dean

"No I'm not. It's Angel she wants out."

"Oh My God. Sam, Cas! Care's in labor." Said Dean

"We need to get here to the hospital." Said Sam

"We have no time for that she's going to deliver here." Said Castiel

"Okay Sam get some towels and a pink blanket. Bobby warm water. Ah Dean get your ass right here at my side to support my shoudlers."

Everyone did what I told them do while my dad was helping deliver the baby. I was in labor for twelve hours until Angel was finally born. Sam cleaned her up and got her wrapped up in her blanket. I was handed Angel when she opened her eyes.

"She has my eyes and your looks." Said Dean

"Yeah she'll be a real heart breaker when she's older."

"Here let me hold her for a while and you get some rest." Said Dean

"Okay."

After fighting demons and stopping the apocalipse we were back to a normal life with the family Dean dreamed of. Being a half angel wasn't as bad as i thought.


End file.
